When used on airplanes, propellers, ducted fans, and turbines provide the air speed required for the wings to generate lift. Current vertical flight vehicle configurations (e.g., VTOL) may propel the air downwards in order to generate lift. The speed of the airflow does not create any lift. The incoming air is directly suctioned from the surroundings by a propeller. Although aircraft that fly vertically by using various types of propelling devices may have great maneuverability and also the capacity for take-off and landing on relatively small areas, such aircraft consume high amounts of energy in order to generate the required lift, which makes them somewhat inefficient compared to other types of aircraft. The efficiency of the system is further limited by the air drag at high revolution rates.